Ultraviolet rays are classified into long wavelength region ultraviolet rays of longer than about 320 nm (UV-A), medium wavelength region ultraviolet rays of about 320 to about 280 nm (UV-B) and short wavelength region ultraviolet rays of shorter than about 280 nm (UV-C). Among these, the UV-C is not contained in solar lights reaching the ground since it is absorbed by ozone layers. The UV-A is not absorbed by the ozone layers and predominant in the ultraviolet rays reaching the ground. While the UV-B is partly absorbed by the ozone layers, it causes a skin damage at one-thousandth dose of the UV-A. Accordingly, both of the UV-A and the UV-B are important as major causes of the skin damages. Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses diseases in which the ultraviolet rays are implicated, including wrinkles, erythema, xeroderma pigmentosum, chronic actinic dermatitis, squamous cell carcinoma, basal cell carcinoma, malignant melanoma, Bowen disease, solar keratosis, photodermatosis, hydroa vacciniforme and photocontact dermatitis, while Non-Patent Literature 2 exemplifies solar dermatitis, chronic actinic dermatopathy, actinic keratosis, actinic cheilitis, Favre-Racouchot syndrome, photodermatosis, photocontact dermatitis, berloque dermatitis, photosensitive drug eruption, polymorphous light eruption, hydroa vacciniforme, solar urticaria, chronic photosensitive dermatitis, xeroderma pigmentosum, ephelides, porphyria, pellagra, Hartnup disease, solar keratosis, dermatomyositis, lichen planus, Darier disease, pityriasis rubra pilaris, rosacea, atopic dermatitis, chloasma, prurigo simplex and lupus erythematosus.